


Loving You In Paradise

by gilliansitziar



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Palawan (La casa de papel), Reunion Sex, Smut, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilliansitziar/pseuds/gilliansitziar
Summary: Sergio and Raquel learning to live and love, together, in Palawan.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 25
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic will be a collection of fluff/angst/smutty one shots of Serquel in Palawan❤️️  
> I hope yall will like it!

It was a perfectly warm night, Raquel thought as she stepped out of Paula's room after her little girl went out like a light. She smiled at the memory of their fun at the beach earlier. As she walked to the living room, she pulled out her phone to look at the picture she snapped; Sergio showing Paula a hermit crab in his palm, both of them smiling at each other as he explained what it was to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Raquel laid on a beach towel as she watched Sergio walking hand-in-hand with Paula along the seashore. The hot Philippine sun-soaked them with a golden hue. She thought of how her life completely changed in just two years; it's been a whirlwind of events, one after another. She took all of the blows that life dealt her with a brave face, always thinking of her daughter's happiness. But when she found the other piece of her heart in a seemingly shy, yet charming man, she let herself be swept away by the strength of her emotions. Little did she know he was the criminal mastermind she was hunting. After all, was said and done, she realized that all the things she felt for Sergio Marquina were real and pure, that she fell for him for who he really was, not because he played her just for the heist, but because he fell hard for her, too._

_She stood up and smiled, looking over to the water, she spotted Sergio and Paula at the edge of the water. She took her phone and walked over to them to snap a picture of such a precious moment. She walked back to her beach towel and deposited her phone in her bag so she could go and join her family in the water. She sneakily tickled her daughter and the little girl let out a yelp and laughter as she dashed off, Raquel and Sergio jogging after her._

_As Sergio reached Paula, she ran and jumped to him. "Papa! Catch me!" she said and he easily picked her up from the ground as Raquel caught up with them, tickling the life out of Sergio who slowly sank to the sand with her daughter still in his arms, both giggling. She went down and hugged them as they lay there in the sand._

_Even after months since moving with Sergio here in Palawan, Raquel still couldn't quite believe how lucky she was – to be in paradise with the love of her life and her family. It always melts her heart that Paula has taken such a liking to Sergio so quickly and accepted her as a permanent parental figure in her life._

_Raquel looked up at Sergio. "I've never been this happy." She smiled as he leaned down to give her a kiss._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Raquel walked down the porch steps of their home toward the beach and found Sergio laid out on their white hammock that was tied between two palm trees. He stretched out his arm out to her as soon as he saw her approaching, gesturing for her to join him. She gently sat down between his legs and leaned against his chest. Sergio instantly nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent. They laid there, content, in comfortable silence.

“Paula called me _Papa_ today,” Sergio whispered wistfully.

Raquel smiled, craning her neck to look at him smiling. “I know.”

“You don’t mind?” he asked.

“Sergio, I know you think you can’t truly replace her biological father, but you have to know, you are much more of a man than he will ever be. Alberto manipulated every person he came into contact, even his own daughter to prove a point, to make me a bad guy in her eyes.” She sighed. “Paula is a smart and perceptive girl. I’m just glad she finally saw I’m not the enemy anymore. And with your help these past few months, I think she’s moved on from all the negative memories we left in Spain.”

“But, Raquel, I don’t know how to be a father.” He said, with concern in his voice.

Raquel took his hand and intertwined it with hers, looking deeply into his eyes. “Cariño, you’ve been doing great these past months. You’re the kind of father Paula deserves. You’re patient, thoughtful, and compassionate. She knows you love and care about her.”

Sergio felt tears stinging his eyes. “Thank you.” He whispered hoarsely.

“No, Sergio, thank _you_. I’ve never seen my daughter smile so much. Thank you for giving us a fresh start, a new life in this paradise with you.”

“Raquel, you don’t understand. _You_ gave me _life. You_ taught me how to live. Before you, I was merely a husk of a man, going through life, solely focused on this plan to avenge his father. I wasn’t really living. I saw everything in black and white, but when I finally approached you at Hanoi, you spilled color into my monochrome life. And when you opened up to me that day, I felt myself go into a freefall into a world of glorious technicolor.”

Sergio took a deep breath and continued. “The year I waited for you here was complete torture and I sat at that bar, hoping and praying you would show up. Finally, you came. Like an angel ready to rescue me from my hell.”

Seeing the sincerity in his eyes, Raquel couldn’t resist kissing him at that moment. They kissed lazily as the hammock swayed with their movements. Sergio cradled her face, running his fingers through her soft hair.

The air crackled with tension. Suddenly, Raquel found herself chest to chest with Sergio and they were both breathing heavily. She couldn’t stop the moan from escaping her as Sergio grabbed her ass, grinding his erection to her center. She wasn’t wearing any panties underneath her sundress so the friction of Sergio’s linen pants and hard-on was enough to make her go wild. She’s actively gyrating her hips now as she slid her knees to the hammock for leverage, while Sergio spread his legs out of the hammock to keep them from falling out.

“Are you sure about doing this? Right here?” He groaned out as he continued kissing her neck and massaging her ass.

“I swear to God, Sergio if you stop now, I will fucking scream.” She gritted out as she released his cock from the confines of his pants, and gripped it firmly, positioning it to her center.

“Oh, you _will fucking scream,_ alright.” He whispered as he entered her hard.

“ _Joder._ ” They gasped loudly and paused to take it all in. Panting, they started to move. Sergio groaned as he gave her a quick hard thrust after another as Raquel kisses him fiercely to keep her moans of pleasure from pouring out.

Sergio proceeds to tenderly caress her back. He then gently grabbed her hair with one hand and one butt cheek with the other as he pounded into her. He could feel her trembling as she neared her peak. Raquel’s hands were grabbing fistfuls of his hair as his breathing quickened. She trailed one of her hands to his chest as she rode him, lightly scratching his nipple with her nails. Sergio gasped and went feral as they moved to chase their incoming orgasms. Raquel suddenly let out a scream, which tipped Sergio over the edge, as they came together with loud moans.

Raquel laid there with her face nuzzled in Sergio’s neck, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

“Sergio,” Raquel broke the silence, “tell me about your parents.”

Sergio smiled dreamily as he remembered his childhood. “My father, as you know, was shot dead at the doors of a bank he was robbing. Before he turned to the life of crime, he was a simple man with a desk job. He was simply the smartest man in the room. He was my hero, in every sense. I remember, as a child, thinking that I wanted him to be proud of me.”

Raquel smiled up at him. “Pulling off the biggest heist in the history of the world? I’m sure you did.” He simply kissed her softly.

“My mother was a nurse and she was the most kind-hearted woman I knew. She never had a bad thing to say about anyone. She was so strong, too.” Sergio looked adoringly at Raquel. “You actually remind me so much of her. You both have this positive energy, that makes the people around you feel so at ease.”

“She sounds like a lovely woman.” Raquel mused.

“She was. I wish you could’ve met her. I think she would’ve loved you right from the start.”

“What happened to her?”

Sergio slowly looked down at their entwined hands, tears welling up in his eyes. “She had the same illness Andres had. She died when I was only 12 years old. My father was devasted but he never showed me how he was suffering. He always had a smile on his face when he was with me even after she passed, but I knew he was really hurting inside because I did, too.”

“Lo siento, cariño”, Raquel said as she moved to hug him tighter, tears stinging her eyes. She could feel Sergio’s tears leaving wet trails on her skin.

Sergio said as he hugs her tight in return. “You make me so happy, Raquel. I never knew I could find this kind of joy in my life. Gracias.”

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, underneath the stars, with the waves of the sea softly crashing against the shore in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pleasurable start in the morning suddenly veers into a deep conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday to everyone! I finished this yesterday and I decided to sleep on it and let my beta reader go at it before I posted. I had major writer's block for the past week so I'm sorry for not updating. (especially my other fic "Your Love Is MY Music" which yall should read too!)
> 
> I hope this fic makes your day.   
> Y'all can follow mee on Twitter : @gilliansitziar and IG: @nadzbigornia  
> I love you all ❤️️

Raquel was laying down on the front of their quaint little boat, floating in a cove somewhere near their island. She felt a delicious warmth in her chest start to form and a tingling in her center building as she looked down to watch Sergio, eyes closed, passionately ravaging her pussy with his mouth. She really had a certain adoration for his mouth. She could listen to him talk about absolutely anything for hours on end. He could make her come countless times with that talented mouth, as well. He would eat her out like she was his favorite meal, like he couldn’t get enough of her taste. Sergio was just so passionate at everything he does and she’s only benefitting from that trait.

“Sergio..” she moaned as she climbed up the crest of her orgasm. She buried her hands in his thick, dark hair, lightly scraping her fingernails in his scalp.

She heard Sergio growl in response to her ministrations, which only fuelled her fire. She went feral as Sergio continued sucking on her clitoris and inserted two long fingers inside her, slowly curling so he could get to her spot.

“ _Joder!_ R-right there.. cariño, don’t stop, don’t stop.” She whispered hoarsely. Sergio happily obliged, going faster and harder with his fingers and tongue, and she couldn’t stop the scream from ripping from her mouth as she came.

Raquel instantly woke up from her hot, vivid dream, her chest heaving from the strong orgasm she just experienced. She let her eyes flit around and realized she was in their bedroom, the warm sea breeze coming in through their large windows. She then looked down at her spread legs where she saw Sergio looking up from her mound, grinning from ear to ear, his lips and beard glistening from her juices. Raquel couldn’t help the smirk she gave him.

She moved her hands to his shoulders, feeling his muscles ripple underneath her palms as he crawled on top of her, their faces only inches apart. Sergio leaned down and gently kissed her on the lips. Raquel immediately reaches up the back of his neck to deepen the kiss.

“Buenos días, mi amor”, Sergio murmured into her lips as they broke apart.

"Mmm, good morning, mi vida. It's barely even light out, but this is such a good way to wake up, though." She said as she resumed kissing him sleepily on the lips.

"I'm at your service, Inspectora," he breathed near her ear. Raquel felt a shiver run down her spine to her groin. Sergio's voice alone can make her wet but with the added ministrations of his tongue behind her ear, and her orgasm just minutes before, she was about ready to explode. She hastily took Sergio's hard shaft in her hands and guided it to her entrance. Smiling, Sergio proceeded to tease her clitoris with his cock. He finally entered her with measured strokes as he let his lips wander on her neck and down to her breast.

Raquel eagerly arched her back to give him easier access. Her hands travelled across his back, lightly scratching with her fingernails. This seemed to urged Sergio on, speeding up his rhythmic strokes. Their synchronized moans of pleasure filled the room. Soon enough, Raquel's breath hitched and she came with a loud moan that echoed in Sergio's ears causing him to follow with his own orgasm.

"Hmm, you're spoiling me today and it's not even 6 o'clock in the morning. What's the occasion?" She said softly into his ear while he nuzzled into her hair, a light sheen of sweat covering them.

"No occasion. I just realized how lucky I am to be waking up next to a goddess."

She let out a laugh. " _Joder_ , Sergio, you don't need to exaggerate anymore. I'm already a done deal, as you can confirm with the moans earlier."

"Are you, though? I mean there's no ring on that finger.." Sergio teased, smiling widely.

Raquel's heart skipped a beat. For a moment she felt like she couldn't breathe. Snapping her eyes to his, she tilted her head, "Are you asking?", she teased back, with just a hint of both hope and seriousness in her tone.

He looked serious for a moment. "No."

Raquel felt her heart crack. She instantly looked away, tears already stinging her eyes.

Sergio took her face in his hands, but she wouldn't look at him. "Raquel... mírame." He urged her to look at him now. His heart bled at the sight of her unshed tears. He started to panic. "Look at me, please." He pleaded.

Raquel couldn't believe how a beautiful start in her morning could take an instant downfall in a span of a couple of minutes. "It's fine, Sergio," her voice cracked as she tried to get him off her.

"No, Raquel, let me finish." He said as he unrelentingly kept his place on top of her.

Raquel squirmed under him, trying to buck him off, but he wouldn't budge. She could feel a panic attack coming on as memories of Alberto pinning her down flooded her mind.

"Sergio, please," her voice barely a whisper.

Noticing her labored breathing, Sergio instantly propped them up to a sitting position. He held her hand as he whispered comforting words to her.

 _What the fuck were you thinking, Sergio? Pinning her down like that? Knowing her history of abuse? How fucking stupid could you be,_ he thought.

"Lo siento mucho, mi amor," he whispered hoarsely to her as he reached out and embraced her. "Lo siento," he repeated to her like a mantra until her heavy breathing returned to normal and her tears subsided..

"Raquel, I didn't know what I was thinking... pinning you down like that. I'm a bastard and I'm really sorry."

Raquel didn't speak. She just stayed enveloped in his arms, her face in the crook of his neck.

He took her face in his hands once again but now, Raquel didn't fight it. He looked intently into her brown eyes, trying to convey the sincerity of his next words in his eyes.

"Raquel, querido... I know I said no, but you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that we don't need to validate what we have with a piece of document and simple jewelry." He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm not the most experienced in relationships, you know that, I don't know what the norm is. I just know that someday, along the way, I'm gonna fuck this up because of it. And for your sake, I don't want to trap you, if and when that happens."

"Sergio, I'd understand if you don't want to marry me. Who would want to be trapped with an abused divorcee with a young child and an ailing mother, right?" She said sadly.

"That wasn't what I meant, Raquel. I'm just worried that you'd come to realize that I'm not gonna be worth the sacrifices you made. I'm only trying to give you the freedom to go if you should choose to do so." Sergio explained.

"But cariño, I've already chosen, and I _chose you,_ " Raquel said. "I have spent all my life trying to please everyone else, choosing their happiness before mine. First my parents and sisters, then came Alberto and, to my joy, Paula. But for the first time in my life, I'm choosing to be happy with someone who really understands me as me, not the version me who breaks her back just keep someone happy."

Sergio, with unshed tears in his own eyes now, brushed away her tears with his thumbs across her cheeks. "You'll never have to change to make me happy." He smiled, a single tear falling from his eye.

"Your very existence is the source of my happiness the moment you walked into my life." He whispered as he pulled her in for a soft kiss.

After having laid there in silence as they absorbed the words that were exchanged, Sergio noticed Raquel's even breathing. He looked adoringly at her relaxed features. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Te quiero mucho, mi amor." He murmured, his voice barely a whisper.

Sergio stood up from the bed. He stopped at their bedroom door, looking back at the sleeping form of the love of his life, peacefully slumbering before leaving to make breakfast. He didn't hear Raquel's unconscious reply.

_"Yo también te amo, Sergio."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments, as always will be greatly appreciated ❤️️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise wrapped in red for Sergio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday, my lovely readers!  
> First of all, I am so sorry for not updating this fic in weeks. I've been really busy with my master's classes, and I kind of prioritized the updates for my other fic (Your Love Is My Music, which I'm hoping y'all have read it too😅)  
> Second, I want to dedicate this chapter to my girls in la casa de pasayos! this one's for you horny ass bitches!! te quiero mucho❤️️

Raquel found herself driving their car as the scenic landscapes of Albay whipped past their windows. Just after 3 months since she did her "convincing" she, Sergio and Paula set off to different parts of the country. Marivi opted to stay behind in Palawan, stating she was too old for that kind of adventure.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Sergio was lounging in the armchair in their spacious living area, peacefully reading his unfinished novel. It was a quiet day for them today. Paula was at school, and Marivi was at her doctor's with her nurse for the rest of the afternoon. He and Raquel cooked and ate lunch together, and other domestic things some couples might think of as boring, like helping each other with common chores but, to him, it was all new and Raquel seemed happy to teach him the joys and wonders of life with your beloved._

_He breathed in the calm sea breeze wafting through the large windows. Just as he was about to turn the page to the next chapter, he felt a presence in the room and a glimmer of red movement in the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he promptly let the hardbound book he was holding–which might as well have been his jaw–fall on the wooden floor with a loud thump, as he watched Raquel approach him in nothing but a burgundy red teddy and a smile. The afternoon sun was streaming in the glass wall, bathing her with a golden hue. Her hair tangled by the gentle wind. She looked like Aphrodite, in the flesh. He was gaping at her like a fish now, a common occurrence for him ever since he met her. She constantly surprised him every day by giving him little details about her and what she likes. The way that she liked to start her day with a steaming cup of black coffee and sometimes a bit of sweet and slow morning sex if he was lucky. The fact that she preferred chocolate ice cream than any other dessert. The fact that she liked to perform fellatio because she feels empowered by his relinquished control, which he would gladly hand over anytime and every time for his goddess because having Raquel on top was truly a religious experience._

_"Buenas tardes, profesor." Her silky voice made its way to his ears. She was standing in front of him, head tilted to the side as she gave him a brief bashful smile._

_Her mischievous eyes had his heart thumping a thousand beats a minute. She called him profesor. He instantly knew what she wanted from him so he let his "professor" mask slip in place._

_"Hola, Raquel. What do you want?" he said, feigning indifference, his deep voice resonated in the room that made Raquel shiver. She promptly sank down on her knees in between his legs, her hands gripping his knees and slowly travelled up to his thighs._

_"I think you know, profesor", she said coyly, looking up at him through her lashes, as she leaned her face into his crotch and ran her tongue along the outline of his cock through his linen pants, teasing him._

_"Come here," he said with his dominant voice that he knew Raquel loved to hear._

_Raquel slowly crawled up his body and sat on his lap, and gently circled her hips once. Sergio clutched her hair in his hands and tilted her head to expose her neck to him. He kissed the base of her neck, sucking gently on her skin as his lips traveled the expanse of her neck, up to her earlobe._

_"Is this what you want, huh, Raquel?" He practically growled into her ear. He let one of his hands traveled down to her ass and massaged her cheek while his growing shaft ground to her lace-covered sex._

_"Yes, profesor," Raquel purred. "You know what I like."_

_Keeping his hands on her nape and butt, Sergio abruptly stood up and moved to the small desk next his bookshelf that was adjacent to the chair he was sitting on. He plopped her ass down the warm, smooth surface of the table, while her legs stayed bent on his hips. He heard her mewl as he started to grind his pelvis to hers._

_He knew and loved this side or Raquel, the side who wasn't scared to give him her power during sex. The side nobody would think existed because she was a strong, independent woman. The side that, he was proud to say, only he knew about. Yes, Raquel was a wanton creature who basically dominates him in bed but sometimes she liked to be dominated as well._

_Sergio ran his hands up and down her legs and to her inner thigh as he fervently kissed her lips and neck. Her growing whimpers were a sure-fire sign she was impossibly turned on. He fluttered one of his hands down to her soaking center, pushed the lacy material of her teddy aside, and flicked her clitoris._

_"Aaaaargh!" Raquel screamed as a ripple of pleasure ran through her already tingling body._

_Sergio grinned at her reaction._

_"Do it, again. Please, profesor..." She begged._

_"Mmm, I think I could do you one better." He said huskily as he slowly got on his knees to face her dripping sex. He gently flicked his tongue on her bundle of nerves, once, twice, thrice. He continued his ministrations while Raquel ran her fingers through his thick and dark tresses. He then closed his mouth over her clitoris and sucked, hard. He moaned as Raquel fisted his hair while she cried out in pleasure. Sergio could feel her thighs tremble at the sides of his head as her orgasm shook her from the inside out._

_Sergio stood up and lowered his pants. He leaned over her and hungrily captured her lips, while he guided his cock to her entrance. He entered her with a force that made her scream. He looked at her face, she was wearing a wanton smile as she opened her eyes and looked up at him._

_"Hmm, profesor.." she sighed as he started to pump into her with a slow, steady rhythm at first. "Harder..you know you want to."_

_With her whispered urging, he snapped his hips in a frantic pace while Raquel held onto his shoulder and the other on her breast, squeezing and tweaking her sensitive tip. He heard her breath hitch as her orgasm traveled through body, her inner muscles giving his cock a death grip. He let out a feral moan, joining her in utter ecstasy._

_A few minutes passed by, only their heavy breathing can be heard in the house. Raquel's sweaty body was laid across the table, while she had her eyes closed. Sergio lifted her and walked them into their bedroom. Laying her gently on the bed, he laid down beside her, meticulously looking at her relaxed features._

_With her eyes still closed she giggled and said, "I know you're looking at me."_

_"I know you know I'm looking at you." He chuckled._

_"Don't you think it's a little stalker-kind of creepy?"_

_"No, actually. It's a sign of adoration, which is perfectly healthy for a relationship, don’t you think? I mean, I haven't really been in a lot but you get it."_

_"I guess you're right." She laughed and sighed contentedly. "Sergio, I've been meaning to ask.."_

_Leaning down, he kissed her softly. "Hmm, what is it, mi vida?"_

_"What do you think of going out and exploring this country? We've been cooped up here for months and I've read that the Philippines has a lot of amazing tourist sites. I'd like to take Paula with us and maybe my mom, if she's up to it. Do you think it's safe enough?"_

_Sergio considered it for a moment. "I guess, if we take great precautionary measures, I don't see why not?"_

_Raquel let out a yelp of joy. "Great! I can't wait to tell Paula. She'll be so excited!"_

_Sergio shook his head and mirrored her beaming smile. "Was that why you came out in that outfit today? To convince me?"_

_"Well, yes, maybe that was a reason behind it but, I was just really horny too. And, you know, I like to keep you on your toes." She grinned and wagged her eyebrows._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Only after a month since they left their humble home, they've already visited a lot of mesmerizing beaches and mountains Philippines had to offer. They mostly stuck to remote towns, actively avoiding big cities and huge crowds. They did visit Vigan City, very briefly though. It was as if they were kind of back home. The streets made them a little nostalgic but not enough for them to go back to Spain.

Now they were traveling through the Bicol region where they went to almost all the possible tourist sites that Raquel researched about. They took many pictures with the mesmerizing scenes like Mayon Volcano. They’ve also gone to lots of secluded beaches, climbed many hills, and even some amazing waterfalls. They bought little trinkets from a lot of places they went to, for them to take home.

It has been an exhausting couple of weeks of traveling but she must admit this little adventure was exhilarating and it was a good way for them to bond even more as a family. She convinced Sergio to let her drive for a few hours so he can rest for a bit while Paula naps in the back. Raquel knew all the driving must be tiring for him but he seemed too wired to sleep as she drove.

“You were right, Raquel,” Sergio spoke from the passenger seat. “This was a great idea for us.”

She smirked and glanced at him sideways. “You know, I’m always right.”

“Indeed, you are. How could I be so lucky to have found you.” He said softly, taking her free hand in his.

“Sergio, if you start to make me cry, I swear to god-“

He chuckled. “No, no, please, don’t cry. I can’t stand it when you cry. I’m just trying to say that I’m thankful for all that’s happened for the world to lead me to you and Paula.” He glanced at the little girl snoozing in the back seat. “I used to be such a loner. I never considered finding someone to love, let alone having a child. I didn’t think I’d be this happy, but having you all in my life made it a thousand times brighter.”

Raquel sniffed as she stopped the car on the side of the road, tears pooling in her eyes. She turned to him and squeezed his hand. “I told you not to make cry!”

Sergio merely smiled softly at her.

She leaned over and kissed him on the lips, her hands cradling his face. Breaking away, she looked him in the eyes. “You don’t ever have to thank me for loving you.”

He lifted his right hand and placed it over hers on his face and leaned on it.

Running her thumb over his cheekbone, she kissed him again. She then released him, leaned away, and started to drive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, nightmares and memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Saturday, everyone!  
> First of all, I'd like to recommend you listen to Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin while reading this whole fic because I associate Serquel to that song so much.☺️💓  
> Once again, I am so sorry for not posting any updates to both of my stories for the past two weeks. I have so much stuff to do for my master's and organization until next week so I pushed myself to squeeze in this update for you all. It's quite longer than my other chapters so..  
> Also, please do read the update on my other fanfic "Your Love Is My Music". Love you all❤️️

_You are the snowstorm, I'm purified_

_The darkest fairytale, in the dead of night_

_Let the band play out as I'm making my way home again_

_Glorious we transcend into a psychedelic silhouette_

_I never meant to fall for you but I was buried underneath and_

_All that I could see was white_

_My salvation, my, my_

_\--Salvation by Gabrielle Aplin_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Raquel was slowly awakened from her slumber by a soft mumbling behind her head. Craning her neck, she glanced at her sleeping lover, lying on his side. He was frowning, brows furrowing while his hands worriedly gripped their soft cotton bedsheet.

"I'm sorry. So sorry..." He continued to anxiously mumble. "Raquel.."

Concerned at the way he said her name, as if he were in pain, she slowly turned to lay on her left side to face him. He was dreaming so she was careful not to alarm or jostle him. She reached out to lightly touch his hand as she heard him say her name in that tone again.

"Raquel, por favor... you must believe that I-," he whispered in pain. "No, Raquel.. don't - don't leave me. Please.."

She immediately moved closer to him as his voice broke in such a way she believed she would find tears in his eyes. And as she expected, she saw a single tear glimmer its way down the bridge of his nose.

"Sergio, I'm here." Her voice barely a whisper. "I'm here, cariño."

Her heart was bleeding for him. Most of his nightmares were about his brother. Berlin. Andrés. She knew he still thinks he was to blame for his death. The guilt never leaving his soul even after two years since the heist. She always would console him whenever she would wake up to an empty bed and find him outside their bedroom, looking out at the vast waters in front of their home. She never knew he dreamt about her, too. Well he always did say that she always filled his dreams but she thought that was just some cheesy crap he'd tell her because that's how romantic he really was and she loved that about him. But this... this was a nightmare. She could tell from the sound of his voice.

"I'm here, Sergio. I'm not going anywhere." She whispered to him in a soothing tone.

She watched as his features relaxed when he exhaled a contented sigh. Her words reaching him even through his subconscious. She was glad he wasn't in distress anymore. She rarely sees him in this state. It was quite unnerving when it does happen because he was always so calm and collected. He wasn't a robot as people may think, he was just different, maybe a little awkward in social situations but he does have his many moments of being so soft and warm toward her and her family.

Raquel quietly studied his handsome face as he slept on, giving feather light touches as she went. He really was gorgeous. His slightly crooked nose gave him such a distinct look. The little mole on his forehead she always gave a kiss whenever he laid his head on her chest. The beautiful smile lines beside his eyes. And those eyes. So expressive and honest. Those warm chocolate brown orbs can see right through her very soul. She remembers feeling like she was stripped raw when he told her he fell in love with her. His big brown eyes saying so many things she so badly wanted to believe that day back in the house in Toledo. But the looming feeling of betrayal clouded that. She really wanted to hurt him back then. For using her. For breaking her trust. And for breaking her heart.

Although a year after that whole fiasco, she felt her heart beat again when she found the postcards, he gave her. The overwhelming feeling of hope was what kept her on as she found ways to get to that very island. Hope that he'll be there, waiting for her with open arms.

\----------

**_380 Days After The Heist_ **

**_Palawan, Philippines_ **

_It took her days after finding his clues to set up her travel documents and discreet transportation. She wanted to be very cautious because a lot of people in the government have already planted doubts about where her heart lies after the heist in the Royal Mint. That was totally understandable considering her immediate resignation and public statements concerning her former colleagues._

_After a number of different means of transportation, Raquel safely entered her small room in an inn near the coordinates from Sergio's clues. She went out again to eagerly follow his breadcrumbs, walking along the busy streets of the small town and through a resort overlooking the Pacific Ocean. The sight of the waters up close gave her a surge of hope that she was on the right path. She remembers him telling her through the phone as the Professor that he wasn't fond of the sea. She never did believe that. She knew he was throwing her off his trail once he did make a run for it._

_She walked up to a small cabana and simply admired the scene before her. The clear turquoise water, softly caressing the white sand just meters away from her own feet. Going back to looking at the Maps app on her phone, it promptly lit up and notified her of the battery going dead. She heaved an exasperated sigh. I keep forgetting to replace this piece of crap_ , _she thought_. _She then spotted the bar nearby and walked up to the bartender._

_"Excuse me. Do you have a charger?" She asked the bartender. "A charger, please. For the phone? Battery.."_

_The bartender simply shook his head._

_Suddenly a man dressed in a white suit and fedora spoke up and slowly turned to face her. He was smiling shyly at her. "If it's important...you can use mine."_

_Raquel held her breath. She couldn't quite believe it. She finally found him. Again. The sheer relief and happiness are reflected in both their eyes. It felt like a dream, as she stood there watching him stand from the barstool and walked towards her. He looked like a dashing prince, not that she needed one but damn he really looked that good. It was as if all the hurt and resentment she felt when he left back then simply melted away as he stopped right in front of her. They silently breathed in the sight of one another._

_He seemed to be waiting for her to make the first move. Well, fuck. There's only one thing she's dreamt of doing if she ever saw him again. So she did. Raquel took away the remaining distance between them. She reached both of her hands to the sides of his face, looking deeply into his eyes, searching for the same brightness that dimmed in her own from his absence. She saw his sincerity instead of hearing it. Wordlessly, she stood on tiptoe and laid a gentle kiss on his lips. She could feel his hands on the back of her head and the base of her lower back._

_Raquel longingly sighed into their kiss. She felt him deepen the kiss a little, gently tilting her head back which made her loosen her jaw and gave his tongue permission to enter her mouth. After a few moments, she inhaled in his scent- so earthy and clean- and pulled away. Without opening her eyes, she gently leaned their foreheads together._

_"Sergio.." She finally breathed out as a single tear slid down her cheek, wetting his hand that was now cupping her jaw._

_"Raquel, finally. You found me." He whispered._

_She could feel the smile spread on his face as she held him. Her mirroring smile was just as ecstatic as his. Her heart pounding so fast from so much joy. Her entire body radiating and taking warmth from his._

_Sergio pulled away to look adoringly at her face. Tracing the tear that dropped. Following the lines on her face with a light touch. It was as if he were in awe of her and was trying to commit her to memory. He then slipped his hands down to hold hers. Raquel instantly squeezed his hand, afraid he would let go._

_"Vamos. I want you to see my home." He said as he led her away from the bar and toward the sandy beach. "..our home." He whispered under his breath._

_Raquel sucked in a silent breath. She knew he thought that last part got lost in the sea breeze, that she didn't just hear him say it was "their" home. As much as she was scared at how quickly she just welcomed him back and how she's falling all over again, she was somewhat comforted by the fact that he was indeed waiting for her. Waiting to start a life with her. Here. In absolute paradise._

_They walked along the shore with their hands linked together for a few moments before Raquel decided to speak again. "How long have you been waiting for me?"_

_"My whole life?" He said cheekily as he looked down to look at her._

_Raquel playfully bumped him with her shoulder and rolled her eyes at him. "I'm serious, Sergio."_

_"So am I. But if you mean at that bar, well, to tell you the truth I've been safely waiting here at my own home." He motioned to a beautiful beach house just a couple steps away from where they were standing. Sergio led her up the steps of the wooden porch that was raised more than a meter from the sand. "I had a person keep tabs on you back in Madrid. I told him to notify me if there were at least any indication of you finding my clue and traveling. And when I confirmed that you safely reached this island, I promptly went to said bar."_

_Shocked, she asked, "You had someone keep tabs on me? How did I notice that?"_

_"I gave specific instructions to keep a great distance because I knew how perceptive you are. I mean you did find out about me back then. I just didn't want you to feel observed or to be pressured to find me now if you didn't really want to."_

_A dark cloud of resentment flickered in her face for a moment as she remembered those dark times. But now, she chose to put it all behind her and appreciate his effort for her to eventually find her way back to him. She sniffed. "Of course, I wanted to. The first few months after you left was pretty rough, though. I felt like everyone was against me. You left without a word. I missed you. And I was all alone. I still kept my head up. I refused to let Paula see how everything affected me. After those months, I brought myself out of my rut because my daughter deserved better than being brought up by a lacking mother."_

_"I'm so sorry for leaving you like that, Raquel. I never meant to.."_

_"What? Make me fall in love with you?"_

_"I- Well, I never meant to fall in love with the lead Inspectora either, but here we are."_

_Raquel smiled sadly and reached up to cradle his face in her hands again. "We're not having regrets, I hope?"_

_"Regret falling for you? Never." He said as he leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips._

_Raquel eagerly devoured him, holding him in place by the back of his neck. She felt him bend his knees to reach down and caressed her legs. He then hoisted her up by the ass and carried her inside the house. Next thing she knew he was sitting her down on a soft mattress covered in pristine white sheets and blue grey pillows, her legs dangling on the side of the bed. He tugged her bag down from her shoulders and placed it on the floor as he kneeled in front of her spread legs. All of this happening while still maintaining their lip lock._

_Sergio paused, lightly caressing her legs. "Raquel, is this what you want?"_

_Raquel vehemently nodded her head. "Yes, please, Sergio. I've missed you. So much."_

_She saw Sergio's eyes darken with pleasure. His hands travelled up her legs some more, making their way underneath her dress as he grabbed her panties. He continued his ministrations up to her abdomen, leaving wet kisses on their trail until he cupped her breasts. She moaned at the pressure and laid down on the bed. She was already so wet. She could faintly hear Sergio whisper terms of endearment on her heated skin as he savored her body with his hands and lips._

_"Sergio, please... I need you inside me." She moaned._

_The sounds of his clothes rustling and the unbuckling of his belt reached her ears. She then felt the bed dip as he climbed up in between her legs. Sergio kissed her deeply on the lips as he grinded his growing member on her center, lubricating it with her essence. Not a moment later, she could feel him enter her slowly. Taking his time. Letting her warm up to him. Once fully inside her, he kept his thrusts in a steady rhythm while he bathed her neck with kisses, sucking on her sensitive skin. His hands were everywhere. They were massaging her breasts one moment; next his right hand was in her long tresses while his left was on her hip as he continued the sensual snap of his hips to hers until they crashed with the waves of their orgasm._

_Several minutes passed as their labored breathing subsided. Raquel was basking in the afterglow of their precious reunion with her eyes closed. This is all so surreal. She never thought she'd ever see him again, let alone make love with him again. She dreams of him though. Many nights she'd wake up in a pool of her own sweat from a sensual dream where Sergio makes love to her, or a devastating nightmare where she watches Sergio walk away. She wasn't a needy person, but she cares very deeply. And when she loves, she loves hard. So, when she found half of her heart in a criminal mastermind who has fled the country, she grieved._

_She felt Sergio shift on top of her and moved to lay down beside her. She could feel his intense gaze on her face and all over her body._

_"I've missed you so much, Raquel. You have no idea the hell I've been through living here without you, constantly waiting for you. And now you finally came.. I cannot fully express my joy at seeing your lovely face again." Sergio said as he reached up to trace the lines of her face, gently guiding her to face him._

_She finally looked at him. He was glowing. Not just from the golden hues streaming in the windows, but his eyes shone with complete happiness. "I've missed you, too. I really did wish I could've just packed up my family and come with you. You left Madrid in a state of chaos and I just-," she sniffed._

_Sergio instantly pulled her in his arms and whispered,"Shhh... I'm so sorry, Raquel. We're here together now. And I'm hoping that.. that you'll stay."_

_Raquel looked up at him, surprised. "What about Paula? And my mother? I can't just leave-"_

_"Of course, they will stay here with us, too."_

_"Are you serious? How? Won't it be dangerous?"_

_"I have a plan. That's what kept me busy lately, the hope that you'll come and find me and stay with me. And if you ever decided you want to, I'll put the plan in place for your family, as well."_

_Raquel couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. Here was a man she loved so deeply, offering her all the happiness in the world. And she couldn't find the reasons to say no so she said, "Yes, Sergio. Nothing would make me happier."_

_Sergio's smiled brightly at her. He kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "I'll devote my life to keep you happy, Raquel. Just please.. don't leave me."_

_"I'm here, cariño. I'll always be here."_

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

Raquel watched as Sergio's eyes fluttered open. She saw how the last remnants of sleep leave his eyes and focus on her. He gave her a sleepy smile. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Not long." She smiled and gave him a concerned look. "I woke up and heard you say my name in distress. Do you remember what you were dreaming about?"

Sergio's bright smiled dimmed at the mention of his nightmare. "I.. I had dreamt that you were packing your bags and leaving me. I didn't know what I did wrong but you were leaving and.."

"Cariño... I would never leave you. I understand that you have flaws and shortcomings just like every other human. I chose to be here. And I chose to _love you_. All of you."

Hearing her confession, Sergio pulled her to him. He kissed her passionately. Putting all his feelings into their kiss. “And I choose this life full of love with you. And _our family._ ”

Raquel knew his words were true and honest but he was afraid that there will always be a part him that will choose to avenge the deaths of his loved ones if he were given a chance to. But for now, she’s hearing him. Hearing him promise his devotion to her and their family. So, she threw her leg over his abdomen to straddle him as she pressed her whole body to his. She continued their passionate kiss as reached her hand back to hold his shaft and slip it into her. Her moan resounded in Sergio’s ears. She fervently moved her body on top of his as their groans of pleasure escalated and their orgasms rose to the peak, greeting the morning light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated😘

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments will always be appreciated❤️️
> 
> love lots,   
> Nad


End file.
